A little pin-prick
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Tohru was ment to be with Yuki - she chose Kyo...Yuki has found a way to cope...


_***I do not own the song "the high road" by three days grace, nor do I own the characters. The plot and story however is purely my own. This is for the challenge I made to my friend, The Characters Death...I hope that it's worthy of your approval, Sister :) ***_

_I told you I was hurt  
Bleeding on the inside  
I told you I was lost  
In the middle of my life_

One pin-prick and it was over. One little pin-prick and all of his worries were melted away. All of the bullshit Tohru and Kyo were up to. All the stolen kisses those two took when they thought no one was looking. All the times he knocked Kyo to a bloody pulp for her...having to see her worry over the stupid cat. Rush over to him and make sure he's okay. That sad look in her eyes...

One pin-prick and he was flying high. At peace with everything and everyone. Yuki felt free...like he was above it all, the world and it's petty problems...above even _her. _

_There's times I stayed alive for you  
There's times I would've died for you  
There's times it didn't matter at all_

All the times he'd gone to the main house, all the times he'd gotten his "treat" from Akito...all of it was for her. All the pain and agony, all the scars – on his flesh and spirit...all of it was her _her_! Yuki had sat there and told her to her face, that he loved her! In his own words, he'd spilled his heart to her. Told her how much he loved her and what he'd do to and for her.

Grabbing a chair, Yuki tossed it at the wall. The anger rushed through him, fierce and warm. It pleased him. He relished in the feeling of _power _it gave him. Right now with his little treat he gave himself and the anger he'd managed to build in himself at Tohru and Kyo – he was on top of the world.

_Will you help me find the right way up  
Or let me take the wrong way down  
Will you straighten me out  
Or make me take the long way around  
I took the low road in  
I'll take the high road out  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To be the mistake you can't live without_

Falling to his knees, Yuki began to sob over the broken chair. Kyo was sitting in the corner, smirking and laughing. That smug grin on his face, little cat teeth sticking out. Anger rushed through Yuki again and growling, he charged Kyo – fist at the ready...only to double over in pain as his fist met the wall. Cursing at the pain, he went downstairs to get ice from the freezer...

There Kyo was. Sitting at the table, holding Tohru's hand as they played ...was that ..._chess!? _As Yuki stood there watching the two play chess...Kyo loosing on purpose and Tohru's smile as her eyes lit up...

_Standing in the dark  
I can see your shadow  
You're the only light  
That's breaking through the window_

Grabbing a knife off the counter, Yuki went back upstairs to his room. When he got there, Kyo was again standing there in the corner, smirking. This time Yuki was ready, he walked up to the spot where the stupid cat was and raised the knife.

When he brought it down, knife met the wall with a dull thud. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Faster and faster Yuki stabbed. Harder and harder. Kyo was dying, blood flying all over the walls, bed, his shirt...finally the rat had beaten the cat! Yuki had won! Tohru would be his, Kyo would be gone from his life for good. Sure Tohru would be sad when she found out about Kyo but Yuki would be there to comfort her, he'd hold her close and make her smile, just like before. They could do it, make a living together. Get married, have kids... life would be so perfect!

_There's times I stayed alive for you  
There's times I would've died for you  
There's times it didn't matter at all_

Cold chills ran through his body. Yuki fell to his knees and started to sob. He felt so...empty. So alone. Like the whole world was against him – a huge chasm opened before him and he was alone on the other side. On his side it was just him. On the other side was the happy couple. Their future...their kids...all the good stuff that he would never have. Yuki would never give Tohru kids...never hold them, never kiss them and smell their sweet scent. He would never get to lie with her on their wedding night and whisper sweet nothings...

_Will you help me find the right way up  
Or let me take the wrong way down  
Will you straighten me out  
Or make me take the long way around  
I took the low road in  
I'll take the high road out  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To be the mistake you can't live without_

Deeper and deeper, down into sleep...like a warm blanket draping over him, Yuki felt so tired. It felt like chains were attached to his limbs, dragging him down, down, deeper deeper into sleep. Sleep...just for a moment, sleep...sleep and forget _her. _Sleep and forget _him. _Sleep just for a moment...

_Well I'm not gonna give it away  
Not gonna let it go, just to wake up someday gone! Gone!  
The worst part is looking back  
And knowing that I was wrong_

His own screaming woke him up. He had a dream where he was running down an endless hall way, no matter what door he went too, all were locked. He could hear her screaming and no matter what door he went too, no matter how hard he tried to open the doors – they wouldn't budge. He couldn't get to her. Tohru – she was trapped!

….and he was just too damned hungry and thirsty to really care right now...more so then that – tired. Soo so tired...the room was spinning and his head felt funny...Lying back down, Yuki embraced the darkness...

_Help me find the right way up  
Or let me take the wrong way down  
Will you straighten me out  
Or make me take the long way around  
I took the low road in  
I'll take the high road out  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To be the mistake you can't live without_

Fully awake and wired now, Yuki could feel his heart beat faster. _More. _He needed more.

_Moremoremoremore_...

He needed to see her, to kiss her. To smell her strawberry scent and tell her how much he loves her. To get her away from that stupid cat! He had to save her!

_Moremoremoremoremore..._

Kyo had to_ die._ He had to die! Scratching at his arms, Yuki tried to control the itch. Tried to ignore the bugs crawling slowly up his flesh. He knew what they wanted. The bugs wanted to eat his heart. They wanted to eat his heart then his brain. His brain! His _brain_! He would die!

_AND IT WAS ALL THAT STUPID CATS FUALT! KYO HAD TO DIE!_

Before that though, he needed one more. One more and he would be able to get away from this. He would be able to kill Kyo and then Yuki and Tohru would live the life he had planned for them. Sure they'd have to hide for awhile – but they'd be together...forever.

It all made complete sense! Grabbing the syringe, Yuki prepaired. He had to be ready. One more, just one more...

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To be the mistake you can't live without_

Just … one more...just a little pin-prick...


End file.
